Gabe
Quick Description A genuine robot with a pure heart, Gabe (or by his real name G3) is probably one of the most loyal robots you'll ever met. Created to serve and protect, Gabe's job is to make sure the one they serve is safe... while being their best friend. In this case, he is Emily's best friend. He does often help her whenever she's fixing machinery or even when she's fixing him up. Good-to-know-for-RPs info *Sexual Orientation: Gay *Love Interests: None *Inventory: ammunition Appearance Gabe takes on the form of a 15 year old male, standing at 5'0". His "skin" is all white, but it's also full of dinks and scratches due to rotting in a garbage dump for too long. However, he wears a red hoodie with dark red shorts so you cannot see his chest area where most of the dinks are. His pupils are a hot pink color. His hair is styled up in a quiff, and it's also red colored. It's up in a quiff because you can see part of his computer brain due to being wrecked from being thrown in the dump. Personality Gabe was designed to be a loyal, protective guardian/protector to the one he was assigned to. He is selfless, always thinking other people's needs are more important than his own. However, due to spending time with Emily, he has developed more personality. Around strangers, he tends to be quiet, always catering to his own business because he doesn't like putting himself on the spot light. Around Emily, he's a bit more centric and has more spark. When he's in a decent mood, he tends to think he's handsome, but he doesn't obsess over himself at least. Emily jokingly calls him ugly to see his reaction it's fine. He's a bit of a pusher, as evident during the Genocide route where he antagonizes the player when they keep missing. His pushy attitude leads him to being beat up quite a lot, resulting with Emily having to fixing him up often. Backstory/History Gabe was designed and manufactured by the one and only, W. D. Gaster. His ID name in the experimental logs was G3, which would technically be his actual name. He designed the robot to be there for anyone in need in case something happened to either one of them or all. However, after running tests and then assuming that nobody would need it, Gaster deactivated the robot and threw it in the dump. Gaster concluded that it would never be reactivated at all. Thanks Gaster. However, many, many years later, Emily, at the age of 13, was exploring Waterfalls in all of its glory. She happened to go through the garbage dump area. Something that was metal white was sticking out of the trash piles and that was getting her attention. She went over and saw that there was a robot in there. Its colors were not lit up, which Emily knew that the robot was not on. She discovered that it ran on batteries and realized maybe she could salvage the robot. With enough determination, Emily had reactivated the robot from buying the batteries it needed. The robot had little memories, and it wasn't sure what it was doing in the dump. Emily, with little experience with machinery, decided to configure the robot by herself. Luckily, Gaster designed the robot to be the easiest to understand, as it only had one function to do, so Emily got on in no time. She worked around the robot as much as she can. Even though she doesn't want the robot to protect her all the time, she did keep install her memory of her in it just in case she did need help. She just didn't want it to be up top on her constantly. Because of spending a lot of time with Emily, the robot configured its his own identity. He went by Gabe because Emily liked that name, and it was the first one that came to her on first thought. Relations Emily Emily is Gabe's best friend, but the two don't tag along much on adventures because he knows Emily is a lone wolf on adventures. Even though they're best friends, Gabe wants to be Emily's protector, but Emily considers him as a best friend more than a protector. Ironically, Emily saved Gabe, due to him being deactivated in the garbage dump she found him in. Now, the two are pretty close friends, and he couldn't ask for anyone better. Sans and Papyrus Gabe knows the two through Emily. However, Gabe doesn't have a problem with them and he doesn't interact with them much, either. Like Emily prefers Sans, Gabe prefers Papyrus more. Quotes Flavor Text *''Watch out. He's got guns, and big ones'' Check *''Good luck, Chara, you're gonna need it'' Afterwards Act Action *''Haha, VERY funny!'' Taunt *''Look at how hard I'm laughing!!'' 2 *''Haha, keep trying.'' 3+ *''Ohh! You must find me good-looking, no?'' Flirt *''Keep it coming!'' 2+ AU Forms Underfell Instead of a red hoodie, Gabe dawns a black yet tattered hoodie. His shorts are black and ripped, too, so his dinks are more visible. However, due to sitting in the garbage for longer than intended, Gabe tends to short circuit and may stop working from time to time. He isn't exactly an edgy or surly character, but he's more of a timid person. He gets scared by the smallest and largest things, and he doesn't often talk anyway. However, there are times where he gets aggressive, especially with the conversations he has with Underfell!Emily. Trivia *Gabe is the first robot OC made by Jake. *His and Emily's relationship is modeled from both Star and Marco from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, and actually from non-Undertale OCs of Jake's. *His red hoodie is more of a homage to Tord, from Eddsworld, rather than Marco, actually. *Gabe does not know who Gaster even is. This was because Emily wiped his original memories since she wanted him to have a fresh start (however, she made him remember her, figuring it would be vital information). *Not only was he designed to be a guardian, he was also designed to be a fighter if necessary. Gabe was built with bullet blasters on his arms and legs. *Another reason Gabe has higher defense then offense is because he is primarily skilled in defense, and his role as a defender makes sense for a higher defense. *Because he was created by W. D. Gaster (despite not knowing him), Gabe's ID name and technically real name is G3. Gallery Gabe pic.png|2016 edition Category:OC Category:Robot Category:Nonbinary Category:User;Ami670